


Remembrance

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [95]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>52. G1; ???, Prowl - The first time he ever saw the mech, he himself had been a Sparkling and the Praxian, an Enforcer who came over to arrest his Sire…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

The first time that Smokescreen had seen Prowl it was when the mech had come to his house to arrest his Sire. He had been a youngling then, but he had understood what was happening, and he had hated the mech. Worse still his little brother, Barricade, had seen it all. The little mech had not understood what was happening. It had scared him, seeing their sire pinned to the floor, handcuffed and dragged away. 

Then later when the war happened, and Smokescreen had joined the Autobots he had recognized the mech immediately. It had been hard to work with the mech, hard to put away old grudges, and harder still when he had realized that Prowl did not even recognize him. He wasn’t worth the bother. Prowl had no recollection of Sidestreet, or the little mechs present when Prowl had shattered their world. 

They were not even a blip on his radar. 

It hurt. 

It hurt almost as much as when the incident happened, or when later Barricade left and joined up with the Cons. 

The enforcer had destroyed their family and he had no recollection of it at all.


End file.
